


Not a morning person

by MachiMaquiaveli



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Psychological Torture, Reader-Insert, Torture with kindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachiMaquiaveli/pseuds/MachiMaquiaveli
Summary: Clint is not a morning person and pairing him with morning people is torture.





	Not a morning person

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asamandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/gifts).



> dedicated to my friend Asamandra whose cool [works](/works/13685403/) inspire this. Also dedicated to all my friends that cannot understand how I have so much energy in the morning.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome.  
> Also you can find me on tumblr.
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------

Clint Barton was not a morning person. Never was and never will. He hated mornings with all his soul. Why it was so difficult for the world to understand? This was the third time in a week he had to wake up early and honestly, he was starting to lose his patience. 

If waking up early was not bad enough Scott has been there all the times and even if he tried to be sensitive and not to make too much noise when Clint was around his morning energy was intoxicating. He could feel it all around him trying to get to him and poison him. And Clint murdering desires growth every time. Only coffee had save him again and again. Clint loved coffee; savior of the people and eternal fixer of everything he calls it.

The archer crawls out of his bed and slowly moves to the kitchen praying this time nobody would be there. But he was wrong, dead wrong: not only there were people on the kitchen but this time the music was louder and more vigorous. Clint though that there were way too many instruments on the song, starting with the loud drummers and the high pitcher singers but then his mind move to a more important matter, he couldn’t smell coffee. HE COULDN’T SMELL COFFEE!

Clint tore the door open to fin Scott and (Y/N) dancing and singing. Clint took a moment and holds a gasp while analyzing the kitchen looking for his precious liquid.

-Celebrate good times, come on! – You sing at duo not noticing him

-Where is the coffee?! – Screamed Clint interrupting the song

-Good morning sunshine -You salutes him with a smile.

-Coffee –He repeats

-Aw, sorry. I used the coffee to bake a cake.

He shuffled on and stared disbelievingly.

-You-You used m-my precious coffee to bake a cake? 

-We still have Earl grey tea if you want, is pretty sour. –Scott took a mug but the killer look on Clint makes him drop it.

-Give me –he orders

-What? -You ask

-Give me the cake; if there is coffee on it I want it

-Cake is for dessert you silly. Besides, it’s still on the oven; you will have to wait at least one hour before you can eat it.

Scott and you go back to the music. 

-C’mon –you said smiling –what you need is a little Boogie. Dance with us!

Clint hands where shaking, it was too early, there was no coffee and those insane creatures were trying to convince him that everything was fine. He startled to the wall praying for his early death. 

-Would you like to share our breakfast with us? –Asked Scott still smiling – We have French toast with olive oil, fruit salad, low fat yogurt and fresh orange juice. Drink it fast so you don’t lose the vitamins.

-I can also offer you rich fiber cereal if you don’t want the toast.

The guys’ smile was so wide and open that makes him want to throw up. Then he realizes he was smiling too but it was not a normal smile, it was some kind of creep cut in his face. He let himself slip to the floor and under the table hugging his legs and rocking him. Scott and you look very concern.

-Clint? –You call with a sweet voice

-It’s too early. Please, it’s too early for smiles and music and people and healthy food. And especially it’s too early for all of that WITHOUT coffee! 

-Clint, dear, I know you think you want coffee but what you want and you need are different things. And right now what I think you need is a hug. C’mon group hug!

He runs away screaming before you could touch him. A few moments later Scott looks at you.

-I should have never told you he was not a morning person.

-Yeah, you shouldn’t have. But now it’s too late. So if you excuse me I’m going to hide the coffee before somebody tells him that to bake the cake I only needed two spoons and he still have four packages full to dig.


End file.
